1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of displaying speed dials on a screen of a mobile communication terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of displaying speed dials on a screen of a mobile communication terminal with speed dialing map that may make users of the mobile communication terminal use the speed dials more efficiently.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an speed dialing function means a function capable of calling other party with small number of dialing operations in a mobile communication terminal and a telephone, etc. According to the speed dialing function, speed dials can be registered or changed by a user's manipulation.
However, in order to use the speed dials previously set by a user, the user should remember information related to the speed dials (“speed dialing information”). This causes problem of inconvenience in use.
On the other hand, the speed dialing information can be displayed on an initial screen of the mobile communication terminal. However, since the speed dialing information is simply displayed without any special arrangement for efficient use of speed dials, it also has problem of inconvenience in use.
Further, the related art has not provided a means for allowing a user to directly determine whether to display the speed dialing information on the initial screen of the mobile communication terminal. Accordingly, there are problems in that the initial screen becomes complicated and privacy of user is damaged.